Talk:Hyperbolic Time Chamber
I deleted the portion of the Sayain saga For it was not related,it was about the Pendulum Room some one had accidentally placed it, anyway the Room of Time and spirit was first seen only in the Imperfect cell saga-- 07:27, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's correct. Pendulum Room redirected here, which was probably the cause of the mistake. I replaced the redirect with a stub for the time being, but if someone with a little time wants to convert the section that was in this article into a full article for Pendulum Room, that'd probably work well. -- 04:56, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Gravity I corrected and clarified the information about the gravity in the time chamber. Whoever undid that edit, I suggest watching the episode again. The gravity is normal in the living area, but the step over the threshold into the training area is 10x gravity. It's immediate, rather than gradual. You may have seen the episode a couple of weeks ago, but it's been 3 years since I saw it, and I still remember clearly Gohan being brought to his knees by the sudden gravity increase. It took him a while to get used to it. Goku had no problem because King Kai's planet is 10x gravity; Vegeta had no problem because Planet Vegeta is 10x gravity (not to mention both Goku and Vegeta trained at 100x gravity or more by this point); I seem to recall Trunks having difficulty with it, but he I don't think he fell to his knees like Gohan did. Iuvenes 15:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Here's another source for that http://www.myfavoritegames.com/dragonball-z/Info/TimeChamber.htm. Unfortunately I can't find the episode on YouTube - looks like it's been removed by Funimation. If I don't get a source for the current explanation, I'll change it back soon. ::Also, I don't think that the gravity increases the further out you go - only the density of the air and weather turmoil, but I'm not AS sure about that as I am sure that the step over the threshold is an immediate 10x gravity increase, rather than a gradual increase. Iuvenes 16:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It's been fun talking to myself about this, but I finally found the correct info in Funimation episode #140 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xkVdwfigxOY&feature=related. Just as I thought, it's 10x gravity in the training area, with no gradual increase - it's the density of the air that increases the further out you go. Iuvenes 20:38, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that's what I noticed when I re-watched the episode just now. I thought I added the bit about the gravity after I watched the episode, but it was actually the mention of the chamber air growing increasingly dense in the recesses beyond the plaza that I submitted. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 20:54, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the article didn't say anything about the increasingly dense air when I edited it - just gravity (which doesn't increase). So I fixed it. In any case, I had fun watching one of my favorite fights in the whole series again (Vejita vs. Cell). It's been a while. :) Seriously, how often do we get to see Vejita kick ass and take names? Of course he gets his ass kicked in the end, but he deserved it. Iuvenes 04:13, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Adjusting gravity It seems that the Room Of Spirit And Time can adjust gravity,but i'm not sure.According to other sources it can be adjusted to 150x gravity.It seems it's true,because both Goku and Vegeta have trained in 100x gravity.--Ultimate godzilla 17:04, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :If that's true, it's from GT - there's nothing in the canon about adjustable gravity for the time chamber. But Goku trained in 100x gravity in his ship on the way to Namek, and Vegeta trained in the gravity room at up to 500x gravity while training for the androids. Iuvenes 00:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nothing about that in GT. I don't think the chamber was even mentioned in GT... -- 10:37, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Future Trunks Theres something i've been thinking about. The hyperbolic time chamber can only be used twice by someone but would that count in all timelines? If future Trunks trained in the time chamber in timeline 1 then if he went back to his own time would he be able to train in it 1 or 2 times seeing as he hadn't trained in it in his time?(Nubescout 22:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC)) :Actually I don't remember it being said about the two days max per person. I do however remember it being said that they could go in for two days max in a row but after that they had to come out.--Alpha Lycos 10:15, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Time duration I think the time scale thing needs to changed. It should say that 2hours is equal to 1month as thats more accurate. Seeing as 1day = 1year(24hours = 12months). So one hour would be roughly 2weeks.--Alpha Lycos 10:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Time Limit I've recently been reading the original translated manga, and in that it only says that you can use it for 2 days at a time, not in your whole lifetime. Coronis 07:40, November 9, 2010 (UTC)